jds_toonworldfandomcom-20200213-history
GandB101
GandB101 GandB101 is a main artist character in ToonWorld. He is a friend of Lake Hoohaw Characters. He can draw characters when he sees one. His friends is very impress of his drawings. GandB101 is very happy that they like it. GandB101 likes to hang out with PB&J, Cody Otter, Mango Otter, Baby Jacob Otter, Georgina Snootie, Opal and Anna "Aunt Nanner" Otter. He created his original characters. His acquaintance is JustinandDennis. His biggest enemy is The Dark One. When Anna Otter visit Lake Hoohaw, Anna give hugs and kisses on GandB101. He really loves it. His worst fear and nightmare is his Lake Hoohaw friends hated him for screwing things up. He told his friends about his worst fear and nightmare. His friends was shocked. They told him that didn't came true cause they love him. GandB101 is feeling a lot better to hear that. Voice Actors * Zachary Gordon (his modern age) * Jaleel White (Young age) * Seth Rogen (Adult age) Personality GandB101 is a creative boy. He ask to his acquaintance JustinandDennis to draw Jim Jinkins style. He is so happy to it. He love to get kissed by his female best friends Opal Otter, Anna "Aunt Nanner" Otter, Georgina Snootie and Katarina. He is clever of a puzzle. He is a funny kid to show of his friends and his acquaintances of his funny appropriate comics. He really loves it. His Fans * Katarina Newt (His favorite No.1 biggest fan) Rivals * Champ Raccoon (friendly-rival) * Jessica Bat (arch-rival) Likes * Anna "Aunt Nanner" Otter's hugs and kisses * Seeing Anna "Aunt Nanner" Otter marrying Redolfo Otter * Hanging out with PB&J and Cody Otter and their friends * Georgina's hugs and kisses * Redolfo's noogie * Redolfo's fist bump * Giving Redolfo a high five * Opal's happiness * Ernest's handshake * Pepper's hugs * Helping Mayor Jeff * Connie's Love Peck * Showing his drawings to his Lake Hoohaw friends and his Acquaintances * Noodle Dance * Helping Ernest Otter * Helping PB&J and Cody Otter to figure out the way * Talking to anthropomorphic animals, foods and objects * Helping his friendly rivals Champ to beat his Arch-Rival Wooly * Helping Champ to win * Helping his team * Clean Music * Seeing Shadow the Hedgehog jealous about Sonic * Telling Shadow the Sonic and Silver is the Coolest and Ultimate Life Form * Telling Sonic and Silver that they're the Coolest and Ultimate Life Form * Making Shadow the Hedgehog jealous * Loonatics Unleashed fans * Pokémon fans * Positive Comments * Defending his anthropomorphic animals, foods and objects friends * TLC No Scubs' outfits Dislikes * La Brea falling love with him * La Brea the stalker * Stalkers * Bullies * Cyberbullies * Seeing Champ Raccoon losing from his Arch-Rival Wooly * Swear words * Explicit Music * Anti-Loonatics Fans * Loonatics Unleashed haters * Digimon series * Gladys' Hugs and kisses * LaBrea's Hugs and kisses * Daisy Dingo's Hugs and kisses * Anthropomorphic animal killers * Anthropomorphic haters * Negative comments Favorite Songs * Everything Is AWESOME!!! by Tegan and Sara feat. The Lonely Island (From The LEGO Movie) * Everything Is AWESOME!!! by Jo Li (From The LEGO Movie) * Everything Is AWESOME!!! (Unplugged) by Shawn Patterson Allen (From The LEGO Movie) * Everything is AWESOME!!! (Instrumental) by Mark Mothersbaugh (From The LEGO Movie) * Friends Are Family by Oh, Hush! Will Arnett and Jeff Lewis (From The LEGO Batman Movie) * Found My Place by Oh, Hush! feat. Jeff Lewis (From The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Heroes by Blaze N Vill (From The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Troublemaker by Blaze N Vill (From Woody Woodypecker Movie 2017) * Catchy Song by Dillion Francis (Feat. T-Pain & That Girl Lay Lay) From The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * Super Cool by Beck (Feat. Robyn & The Lonely Island) From The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * All The Stars by Kendrick Lamar and SZA (Clean Version) * High Hopes by Panic! At The Disco * Hey Look Ma, I Made It by Panic! At The Disco * joy. by for KING & COUNTRY * Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf * Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf feat. Lil Wayne (Radio Edit) * Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas (Radio Edit) * I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyes Peas * Can't Hold Us by Macklemore feat. Ray Dalton * Real Gone by Sherylcrow (from Cars) * Life Is A Highway by Rascal Flatts * I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) by The Proclaimers * Mr. Blue Sky by ELO (Electric Light Orcherstra) * Immortals by Fall Out Boy (From Big Hero 6) * When Can I See You Again by Owl City (From Wreck-It Wreck) * Good Times by Owl City (Feat. Carly Rae Jepsen) * To The Sky by Owl City (From Legend of the Guardians) * Shooting Stars by Owl City * Alligator Sky by Owl City (No Rap) * Alligator Sky by Owl City feat. Shawn Chrystopher * Radioactive by Imagine Dragons * Believer by Imagine Dragons * Try Everything by Sharika (From Zootopia) * Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) by Sharkira * You're Welcome by Dwayne Johnson (From Moana) * Shiny by Jemaine Clement (From Moana) * Shiny Teeth Than Me by Chip Skylark * Stand Out by Tevin Campell (From A Goofy Movie * I 2 I (Eye to eye) by Tevin Campbell and Rosie Gaines (From A Goofy Movie) * Friend Like Me by Robin Williams * A Whole New World by Peabo Bryson & Regina Belle * You've Got a Friend In Me by Randy Newman (Original Version) * You've Got a Friend In Me by Randy Newman and Lyle Lovett * Can You Feel the Love Tonight by Elton John (From The Lion King) * Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO * True Colors (Film Version) by Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake * Can't Stop The Feelings by Justin Timberlake (From Dreamworks TROLLS) * Can't Stop The Feelings (Film Version) by Justin Timberlake, Anna Kendrick, Gwen Stefani, James Corden, Zooey Deschanel, Ron Funches, Caroline Hjelt, Aino Jawo, Christopher Mintz-Plasse and Kunal Nayyar * September (from Dreamworks Animation's "TROLLS") by Justin Timberlake, Anna Kendrick and Earth, Wind & Fire * Hair Up by Justin Timberlake, Gwen Stefani and Ron Funches * Everything by TobyMac * Light of Christmas by Owl City feat. TobyMac * The First Noel by TobyMac feat. Owl City * Santa Is Coming To Town by Justin Bieber (From Arthur Christmas) * Counting Stars by OneRepublic * Call On Me by Eric Prydz (Radio Edit) * See You Again by Charlie Puth (No Rap) * See You Again by Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth (From Furious 7) * Say Something by A Great Big World * Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland * My Love by Justin Timberlake * Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake (Clean Version) * Too Cool For School by Fountains Of Wayne * High School Musical Medley: Start of Something New/ Breaking Free/ We're All in This Together by Anthem Lights feat. Alex G * One Republic Mash-Up by Anthem Lights * Blue by Eiffel65 * Daft Punk by Pentatonix * Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars * 24k Magic by Bruno Mars (Clean Version) * Good Ol' Fashion Nightmare by Matt & Kim * Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) by will.i.am, Jamie Foxx and Anne Hathaway * Take You To Rio by Ester Dean * Rio Rio by Ester Dean (feat. B.o.B) * I Like To Move It by Real 2 Real feat. The Mad Stuntman * I like To Move It by Erick Morillo & Sacha Baron Cohen * I Like To Move It by will.i.am (From Madagascar Escape 2 Africa) * Afro Circus/ I like To Move It by Chris Rock and Danny Jacob (From Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Counting Stars by OneRepublic * Home by Phillip Phillips * ABC by The Jackson 5 * I Want You Back by The Jackson 5 * In The Summertime by Mungo Jerry * Feel So Close by Calvin Harris (Radio Edit) * Complicated by Avril Lavigne * Dynamite by Taio Cruz * Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz * Don't Stop The Party by Pitbull * GDFR by Flo Rida (Feat. Sage The Gemini) * My House by Flo Rida * Watch Me Whip/Nae Nae by Silento * Garrafa Pet by Gusttavo Lima * A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton * Young'n by Fabulous (Clean Version) * You Gotta Be by Des'ree * Never Knew I Needed by Ne-Yo * HERO by MONSTA X * I'm Still Standing by Taron Egerton (From SING) * Faith by Stevie Wonder feat. Ariana Grande (From "SING" Original Motion Pictures Soundtrack) * Wake me up by Avicii * Hey Brother by Avicii * Ten Feet Tall by Wrabel (Original Version) * The Man by Aloe Blacc * Pompeii by Bastille * La La La Naughty Boy feat. Sam Smith * Young Girls by Bruno Mars * All of Me by John Legend * Let Her Go by Passenger * Pumped Up Kicks by FosterThePeople * Fireflies by Owl City * Elevate by DJ Khalil, Denzel Curry, YBN Cordae, Swavay and Tevor Rich * Sunflower by Post Malone feat. Swae Lee * Sucker by Jonas Brothers * No Scrubs by TLC * No Scrubs by Bastille * Glad You Came by The Wanted * Tik Tok Rok by VerseCity * Believe by Josh Groban * Drops of Jupiter by Train * Big Time Rush by Big Time Rush * All I Want for Christmas by Big Time Rush * Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice * Here With Me by Marshmello feat. CHVRCHES * Happier by Marshello feat. Bastille * Cake By The Ocean by DNCE (Clean Version) * Backflip (From Green Eggs and Ham) by Rivers Cuomo * The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) by Ylvis * Black and Yellow by Wiz Khalifa * Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds by The Beatles Allies * Justin Puppy * Leia Labrador * Arthur Puppy * Dennis * Molly Kangaroo * Lenny Kangaroo * Augie Dingo * Maralyn Koopa * Luna the Dragon * Gordon Shumway * Bob Shumway * Flo Shumway * Curtis Shumway * Augie Shumway * Rhonda * Rick Fusterman * Sloop * Twilight Sparkle * Spike * Fluttershy * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Rarity * Rainbow Dash * Sunset Shimmer * Starlight Glimmer * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Princess Cadence * Shining Armor * Princess Ember * Truman * LaBrea * Stanley * Franklin * Marshall * Dak * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese the Chao * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Rayman * Globox Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Friends of PB&J Category:Males Category:OCs